Follow the Blood
by Jessie Dream
Summary: Blood we need it to stay alive, in a world of magic Blood can be used for so much more but no matter the case always remember when blood is involved there's always a price. Parings in this story include Harmony, Romione, Dramione
1. A Change in Plans

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter I make no money from this story at all.**

**Warning: Mature Content and****Language**

** And a wonderful thanks to the lovely ****Skylar Tsukiyo checking this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Change of Plans**

**By**

** Jessie Dream**

* * *

Hermione Weasley could honestly say that tonight was going to be a good night. After nineteen years, the wizarding world had finally captured all the remaining Death Eaters and to commemorate the joyous occasion, the Ministry of Magic was throwing a ball. Hermione was checking herself over in the mirror smiling, at her new high-neck, charcoal grey, nude and sleeveless, lace dress paired with a pair of diamond chandelier earrings. To make sure they were noticed she put her hair up in a tight side bun.

She was just applying her pink lip gloss when a disheveled Ronald came rushing in the room. She was just about to ask what the problem was when he bent over the toilet and emptied his lunch into the porcelain bowl. Concerned, and a little grossed out, she waited until he was done. She had been afraid that this would happen after a conversation she'd with Harry earlier when he'd said that Ginny was feeling ill.

Early that day, the four of them were supposed to meet for lunch. Hermione had been giving a stack of paperwork to fill out at the last minute, so she ended up working right through lunch. Harry was having a hard time getting a confession out of a murder suspect so he ended up working right through lunch as well.

It was a pretty good guess that they had contracted food poisoning which meant Ron wouldn't be going anywhere for the next twenty-four hours and neither was Hermione. She just couldn't leave him when he wasn't feeling well.

After flushing the foulness, Ron looked at his wife with tired eyes. "I'm sorry 'Mione. I had hoped that I wouldn't catch it." He said.

Smiling down at her husband Hermione reached up to take off her earrings only for his large hand to stop her.

"Absolutely not. I know what you're thinking and I'll be just fine by myself. It's important that you be there tonight, sweetheart. Besides you're all dressed up and it would be a shame to see such a pretty dress go to waste," he chuckled.

Nodding her head, she grabbed her purse and headed towards the living room just as green flames came to life. Out stepped Harry Potter from the fireplace wearing his fancy black dress robes.

After his eyes landed on Hermione he was positively blown away as she looked unquestionably stunning even after nineteen years, according to some of the guys he worked with Harry would have been an idiot to not have had a least harbored some sort of crush on his long time friend. To be honest Harry did, Harry realized his feeling for his long time friend in their six year when Dumbledore thought they had been dating he denied of course but a part of him wonder what could have been, but in the end he thought better of it why? because of Ron.

Harry had always been aware of Ronald's feeling for Hermione ever since fourth year when the Yule Ball had taken place and Ron had become extremely jealous of Viktor Krum. Krum had asked Hermione when Ron didn't have the bravery to ask her himself. Harry could still remember Ron's word choice that nearly got him hexed into the next week.

_"If you ask me, he has a little more than friendship on his mind."_

The look Hermione had given Ron would have made Voldemort quake and quiver with fear.

"You look very handsome, Harry." Hermione said bringing him from his thoughts.

He grinned at her compliment and thought of rubbing it in to Ron when he realized that he wasn't there.

Already knowing what Harry was going to ask, she explained that Ron also had food poising.

Worried about his friend, Harry thought of going to check on him when he noticed the time on the wall. It was nearly nine o'clock, meaning there was no time to check on anyone.

"Oh, wow! Is that the time? We'd better get going," he informed as he held out his arm for her to take. She took it with a kind smile as they walked together into the green flames, their destination being the Ministry of Magic.

**A/N Please leave a Review**


	2. The Ministry's Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I make no profit from this it just for fun.**

**Warning: Mature Content and Language**

**A/N Enjoy**

**Beta by the lovely ****Skylar Tsukiyo**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_The Ministry's Ball_

_By _

_Jessie Dream_

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry Ballroom just two minutes past the hour and stood shocked at how glamorous the decor was. The decorations resembled those of the Yule Ball but instead of a winter theme, it had more of a retro feel. The lights were pink and purple and the dance floor was charmed to appear as though you were dancing on water. The tables were round and covered with a salmon pink cloth while the dishes and utensils were an elegant purple.

"Oh, how lovely. Everything looks so wonderful, don't you think, Harry?" Hermione asked in utter awe.

Before Harry could answer her question, Kingsley walked over and greeted Harry with a firm handshake.

"Good evening, Harry, Hermione. It's good to see you both," he said heartily. Kingsley took notice of their missing spouses and looked around. "And where are Mrs. Potter and Mr. Weasley tonight?"

"Food poisoning," they said in unison.

"How unfortunate. I do hope they feel better soon. It's a shame that they had to miss the night's festivities."

After talking for a few more minutes, Harry and Hermione took a seat at their reserved table. There were two empty seats, which would have held Ginny and Ron if not for their shared condition. A lot of time passed where they talked about old times and reminisced mirthfully, and before either had noticed they were already on their third glass of wine. Hermione begun to feel a little warm so she picked up her purse and headed towards the balcony which over looked a beautiful river. The clear blue waters sparkled like a thousand diamonds because of the stars and the full moon.

"You needed some fresh air too huh?" Harry asked from behind.

Smiling, she turned to her long time friend to see that he had loosened his necktie. "Yeah, it was the wine. I feel a little dizzy. How about you?"

"Same," he simply uttered.

Harry went over to stand by her and pulled out a cigarette, of all things. "Harry Potter, just when did you start smoking?" He lit up the cancer stick and she nearly shrieked.

Harry only chuckled. "I've been doing this on and off since I was seventeen."

Not knowing what else to say she slipped out a small response. "Why, exactly?"

"Hermione, from the time I was one year old, someone has wanted me dead. All these years my nerves have been on edge and eventually I found that I really needed some sort of relief. Smoking, sex, a drink every now and then; whatever made me feel number was what I tried.

A jolt flooded through Hermione's bloodstream. Did he just say sex and drinking in the same sentence? What the hell? "Who were you having sex with?"

"When I was sixteen I was hanging out with a girl who worked at a local diner. Her name was Bethany. Right before sixth year started I was supposed to meet her when she got off work but Dumbledore, forever the cock blocker, showed up and whisked me off to get Slughorn to teach again." He stumped out his cigarette "I guess you could say it was a fling."

**Flashback July 14, 1997**

"Harry."

Harry, who was sitting on his bed reading a clipping from the Evening Prophet, turned his head to see his cousin Dudley was standing up against his door post.

"What is it?" he answered not taking his eyes off the article.

"So after your birthday you're going into battle?" he wondered.

"That's right," Harry confirmed.

"If I were you I wouldn't spend my last few days of confirmed safety held up in a house all summer. I'd live it up while I still had the chance and as much as I could. Tomorrow is never promised."

Confused, Harry put his magazine down and watched as Dudley walked away without saying anything else.

The next day, Harry was standing outside of Treats Cafe when a girl with mocha colored skin and long straight hair bumped into him. Upon realizing it was Harry standing there, she cut her apology short and walked away like she hadn't seen him.

"Wait. Please wait. I can explain why I never showed up," he pleaded.

She stopped in her tracks and waited for him to explain. "My uncle showed up and forces me to go school shopping. I had school the next day and I had forgotten that I still needed certain things when I made those plans with you." It was an awful lie but she didn't need to know that.

"I don't know why I believe you but I do." She turned around to give him a small smile. "You still have to make it up to me."

Harry was relieved at her response. He walked up to her held out his hand which she took gladly. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"Bethany." Their hands fell and she remembered something she saw on a newspaper that he was reading last year. "That newspaper, it was you on the cover, wasn't it? You're Harry Potter."

He blushed and answered her with a well thought out lie. "Yeah, that was me. Me and a couple of guys at the boarding school I go to work for the school newspaper and they make up crazy stories all the time."

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

"It's dreadful actually. No one takes it seriously," he chuckled. "So what do you work here all year?"

Bethany smiled. "No, Treats is just a summer job."Once I'm finished with my studies I plan on becoming a police officer like my parents. I have a thing for law enforcement." She continued to tell him about her self as the two walked out of the train station and into the blaring sunshine.

It was the day before Harry's seventeenth birthday and Harry and Bethany had been dating for more then three weeks. They'd been spending whatever free time they had together. During one of their many outings, Bethany brought Harry to her home while her parents were away on a case. Her house was simply suburban: living room, dinning area, kitchen, and an upstairs area that had all the bedrooms. Harry was in the living room sitting on a beige section couch and staring at the wooden round table sitting on top of a dark brown carpet.

"You want something to drink Harry?" she offered kindly.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Harry was nervous. He had never been in a girl's house alone with her before. He studied her family photo while she went to get their beverages to keep his mind busy and noticed that she was an only child.

"I hope you don't mind sherry wine. My cousin left it here when he was visiting." She said handing him the red liquid shaking his head no he took a hearty sip.

It was a good thing that his drink was gone before she decided to speak again, because the words that came out of her mouth would have caused him to spit it up had she not waited. What she said had been nearly unimaginable; he might have choked on his drink or worse.

"I'll be honesty with you, Harry. I bought you here to have sex with me."

He looked up at her with his wide green eyes. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" he squeaked, placing his glass on the wooden table.

"I just found out that my parents are divorcing. Since Calvin is only my stepfather, I'll be moving with my mother back to America. But before I leave, I want to have sex with you," she said calmly.

Harry however, was the opposite of calm. He never thought sex was on the table when it came to their relationship. It was at that moment when Harry remembered what Dudley had said to him a few weeks ago. He should be living it up, not stressing about Voldemort. "Okay," he said after a little while. "Let's do it." Harry grabbed her hand and Bethany led the way to her bedroom.

Her room was quaint. The walls were painted white, the carpet was light blue, and her full size bed was draped with a light blue comforter. To the side of the bed sat a white nightstand covered with nail polishes and perfumes. She had small vanity next to her window and a white double oak door that must have been the closet.

Bethany began to undress, first removing her jean shorts and then her baby doll shirt, leaving her standing in only her cotton lime green knickers with a matching bra. Harry soon followed her lead and removed his own clothes, leaving only his white trousers to cover his parts.

"I don't have any protection," he stammered out uneasily.

"I'm on the pill," was her only responses.

After stalling for another few minutes Bethany reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She let it fall to the floor allowing her breasts to show. Lastly, she removed her knickers and nothing covering her body.

Biting his lips, Harry took off his boxers and waited.

Now standing in the nude, both stepped closer to each other until they bought their mouths together in a heated kiss.

That night Harry could truly say was one of his better memories he'd had during one of his summers.

**Present day**

Hermione stood frozen in place as her best friend told her the story of how he lost his virginity to another girl that wasn't Ginny she was positively shocked.

"Harry I don't know what to say. Weren't you seeing Ginny around that time?"

"Not really. I broke it off with her at Dumbledore's funeral. You could argue that we were together somewhat but you'd lose."

"Somewhat? Harry, that may as well be cheating," she chastised. "You still had feelings for her right?"

"Hey, at least I didn't do what you did by having revenge sex," Harry proclaimed. There was a sadistic smile gracing his features as pure dread washed over hers.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a horrified tone.

"I saw you that night. I was under my invisibility cloak when you saw Ron and Lavender leaving my room you probably thought they had been up to no good." He grinned even wider before letting her in on it. "To bad they weren't maybe than you would have had a reason to sleep with Malfoy?"


	3. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter I make no profit from this.**

**A/N okay people I know you all want to see Harry and Hermione paired together right away but there's a story that needs to be told first, at the moment I have other plans for them but don't worry you'll get them soon. It just that I been planning this story out for more then three years so its needs to be paced in a certain way if it is rushed it won't make any sense okay.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta Skylar Tsukiyo.**

_Chapter 3_

_Misunderstanding_

_By_

_Jessie Dream_

Hermione stood frozen in her spot at his question and took sudden interest at her nicely painted toenails.

"I'm waiting, Hermione," he taunted, making her wish he'd get eaten by a dragon.

"I guess you could call what we had a fling," she said in harsh whisper.

**Flashback October 14,1996**

It was another boring day in the Hogwarts castle and Hermione, who was now in her sixth year, was sitting in the library with her nose in yet another book. For Hermione, the day was never dull as long as she had a book to read. Her stomach protested almost violently at her decision to read another chapter instead of getting something to eat. Ron and Harry would soon want to go down to the great hall for dinner so she placed her book back in her bag, much to her tummy's pleasure.

With that thought, she grabbed all her belongings and put them away then left the library. She headed towards the common room at a normal pace and sighed, wishing she had brought food to the library with her. Upon arriving to the common room, she made her way up to the boy's dormitory only to see the unmistakable pair, Ron and Lavender, leaving the dormitory without Harry. Angry tears forced their way down her face.

Not wanting them to see her, she hid in a corner until they passed and she watched them exit the common room, no doubt heading to dinner. Not knowing what else to do, she rushed out, not once stopping to answer her classmates when they asked her what was wrong.

Before long, Hermione found herself storming down the seventh floor corridor with fire blazing behind her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Ronald and Lavender leaving the boy's dormitory together, alone? She knew what they were doing in there and it hurt her to think about it.

"Stupid Weasley," she muttered in a low tone. "Stupid Lavender. What a fucking whore." She grumbled on caught up in her own little angry bubble.

She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that Hermione never heard the silent footsteps creep up from behind to listen to her every word.

"Wow, Granger. I didn't know you had such a potty month." There was no mistaking that voice; slowly, she turned to see his signature smirk plastered on his dumb, pale face.

Placing her hands on her hips she asked in an accusing manner, "Have you been following me?"

His response was laughter and once he had gotten it all out of his system, he looked at her with a bored expression. "Really, Granger, I would rather massage Hagrid's feet then waste my time following you."

Rolling her eyes, she decided she would much rather deal with Voldemort himself then be insulted by such a Ken doll. "You're such a prat Malfoy." She huffed and walked away.

Behind her, she heard him laughing yet again, but what he said next locked her in her place.

"I may be a prat but at least I'm not a prude," he taunted, making his way towards her like a predator stalking his prey. "Aww, what's the matter, Granger? Did I hit a nerve?" he said before laughing again.

Holding back the will to jinx him until he was nothing but a puddle on the ground, she turned to him looked him in the eyes and spoke only three words. "Fuck you, Malfoy." Her voice dropped to a dangerously low tone.

"You want to fuck me Granger?" There was no humor in his voice when he stated this. He went on and got a little closer. "No one would have to know about it. It could be our little secret."

Ice pins and needles were prickling her neck and back as Draco stepped even closer to her, placing his cold pale hand on her waist while using his other hand to caress her warm cheek.

"You're sick Malfoy," she said into his eyes while shaking.

"Fine, then. Go run back to lover boy and wait for him to notice you." He said, letting her go. He watched as she walked away from him and yet he couldn't resist getting in one last jab. "I may ask Brown later though if red heads truly are a fire in bed," he teased, before laughing at her pain.

She didn't know what made her do it, or why she caved. All she knew was that if any of the girls from her dormitory were to ask if Draco was great in the sack, Hermione could silently in her mind say absolutely.

**Present Day**

Hermione stood staring blankly out into the night sky after she just told one of her darkest secrets. "So there you have it," she confessed.

"Wow," was Harry's only reply.

"Why did I tell you that?" she wondered, looking out at the river. "What was point in you telling me about Bethany?"

With a shrug, Harry simply said, "I just always wondered why Malfoy is all."

Still looking into the night she pondered about it. "After all these years? Why now?" She asked finally looking her long time friend in the face.

"To be honest, I don't really now." He said heading back toward the party. He paused at the door to say one last thing. "But you know, since we're being honest,"

He started, stopping his speech at Hermione's scoff.

"I'm sorry, but I had planned on taking that night with me to my grave. I never intended on telling you that. You can hardly call it honesty," she protested.

"Regardless of what you were planning, you should know that through all our school years I never once been more jealous of a Malfoy than I am right now," he confessed before leaving a stunned Hermione in her cold chills.

It was the middle of summer but it sure didn't feel like it to her.

**A/N Please leave a Review**


	4. Breakfast Chatter

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter I make no money from this story at all.**

******Thanks to my wonderful Beta Skylar Tsukiyo.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Breakfast Chatter_

_By _

_Jessie Dream_

* * *

Silence was the song for the rest of the night and Hermione adored it. She craved a minute to her self to think things over so following the ball she went directly home around one-thirty in the morning. The first thing she did was run a pleasantly warm bath using her best bath salts and soaps. engulfing her self below the heat of the water she relaxed, taking luxury in the fact they had two bathrooms in their home, or else she would have to listen to Ron chucking up his last few meals.

However not even the supposed tranquility of her bath could rid her mind of words Harry had said to her.

"I've never once been more envious of a Malfoy than I am right now."

How long had he been hiding affections for her? Better yet, how did she not know? Then again it wouldn't be the first time that someone harbored year's worth of devotion only to have it go under her nose. To this day, she still couldn't believe that the bat of the dungeons, Severus Snape, had been in love with Harry's mother. Her mind had been blown so much that she was in severe need of CPR.

Feeling her body pruning, she thought it time to get out of tub and covered herself with her bathrobe. Hermione headed to her bedroom only to see Ronald fast asleep reaching into her nightstand dresser she pulled out a light blue tank top and pajama shorts. Once she was in her night clothed she crept into bed, drifting into somewhat troubled sleep.

The following morning, she awoke in her king-size bed alone. At first, she questioned were her husband had gone until she heard the up chucking. "Poor dear," she remarked.

Realizing there was no one to make breakfast for since Ron was ill and Hugo was spending the weekend with her mother, she thought that going out for breakfast this morning might do. Hermione retreated into her closet and pulled out a pair of toothpick denim jeans with a pink stripe cotton silk shirt. For shoes she chose a pair of pink leather ballet flats.

Hermione went over to light purple vanity and put her locks up in a messy bun. Just as she was applying her lip gloss, Ron stumbled out of their shared bathroom.

"Morning, love. Heading out?" he grumbled, collapsing back into bed.

"Yes, I thought since you were sick and Hugo's with mum I might as well go out for something to eat," she answered, getting up and walking over to place a brief kiss on Ronald's forehead. "If you feel like lunch later then you should start with toast and applesauce okay?"

Ron closed his eyes, nodded his head, and went back to sleep.

Hermione walked into the living room grabbed her handbag before heading out the door to Betty's Diner. She thought of going for pancakes this morning. Upon enter the restaurant, she paused and hoped she could make a quick exit.

"Hermione!" the unwelcome voice called out.

She should have ran but instead forced a smile on her face. Hermione walked over and took a seat. "How are you this morning, Harry?"

Harry who was sipping his coffee placed it back on the table and explained his day so far. "Well, I woke up to Ginny puking her guts out and I was starving so I decided to come get something to eat."

Thankfully the waitress came over to take her order, buying her some time. "I'll have the Strawberry Banana pancakes with eggs and two pork sausages," she said handing the young blonde her menu. She was shifting in her seat once the girl left.

Harry noticed his friend's unease and he decided to say something about it. "I don't regret what I said. I'm happy I finally told you. At least now that's one secret less off my shoulders," he boldly stated as if was no big deal.

Why wasn't she surprised that Harry Potter had a closet full of secrets? After all, he was The Boy Who Lived. Maybe she wasn't the only girl he harbored feeling for. Hell, maybe Ginny and Bethany aren't the only girls Harry has slept with.

"Oh, believe me they are," he blurted out, making her look at him in horror.

"How dare you use Legilimency on me?" she all but bellowed, making some of the people in the restaurant stare. Realizing this, she smiled, showing the people that there was no problem. Upon hearing him laugh, she looked back to see him drinking his orange juice. She had half a mind to blow it up in his face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just that I knew you wouldn't say what was on your mind, so I thought I would take a peak inside," he told her.

She shook her head and was relived when the waitress came back with her food. Boy, did it smell delicious. "Thank you, dear." Hermione dug in and simply ignored Harry while she ate.

"So have you heard from young Rose?" Harry asked, finally attracting up a subject she had no difficulty with.

Swallowing her food first she replied. "Yes, actually. She's quite enjoying herself in Gryffindor. No shock there." She told him.

"Albus says the same but I'm just waiting on James to somehow corrupt him and they start pulling pranks on all of his professors. If luck stays with me Albus will remain a saint," he said with a hearty laugh.

Feeling the tensed climate return to normal, Hermione partook in on his laughter before adding to the conversation. "To be honest, I imagine Hugo will be the same. Not my Rose though. She's a little me." she expressed haughtily.

Harry sighed and gazed out of the window.

Hermione acknowledged the bags under her friend's eyes and wondered how long they had been there. "Harry what is wrong?"

While playing in his pancake syrup Harry revealed his issue. "Don't you wish we could just go back and redo it all?" he wondered of her while gazing right in the eyes.

"All the time." she admitted.

The duo sat the rest on their breakfast in silence. When it was time to depart Hermione observed Harry and said. "What did you mean when you said you never been more envious of a Malfoy?"

Harry pushed his plate away and explained. "When we were in sixth year I began to feel something for you: an uncomplicated crush at first. But when I witnessed you and Malfoy I became insanely jealous. To be blunt, Katie Bell wasn't the reason I approached Malfoy in the bathroom."

With panicked eyes Hermione whimpered out a brief word. "Why?"

He paid their check and he got up kissed her on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I wanted so badly to kill him that day. If Snape hadn't appeared to save his life I might have done it. And on that evening on the astronomy tower, I desired another reason to kill him. Why? Because the night you two shared left you with a little shock, didn't it?" he concluded in an icy murmur as he drew away. He noticed she had gone dull but without lingering any further he departed the restaurant and headed home.

** A/N Please leave a Review**


	5. The Meeting

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter I make no profit from this.**

**And a special thanks to my wonderful Beta Skylar Tsukiyo.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_The Meeting_

_By_

_Jessie Dream_

* * *

**Four hours later**

Hermione paced back in fourth in her living room contemplating her next move. She figured that Ron must have been feeling better as he was out in the backyard watering the plants. Taking a quick glance out the back window, Hermione was pleased to see he was chatting with their neighbor, Mr. Gibson. She took out her cell phone and dialed the very last person she wanted to talk to.

"You've reached the Department of Magical Transportation. How may I be of service to you?"

"Yes, this is Hermione Weasley calling. May I speak with Draco Malfoy please?" she asked timidly. It was the call she dreaded to make but it had to be done.

"Of course, ma'am. One moment please," the women politely replied.

When she heard his unmistakable drawl on the other end she wasted no time with small talk. "Draco, it's Hermione." She didn't have to be a seer to know he was probably astounded at her capricious call.

"Granger. What is it? What do you want?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the manner of which he greeted her. One would think that after the night they shared he would at least use her first name or her proper last one.

She settled on the couch and stated quite quickly. "I need to talk to you. It's urgent and I'd rather not do it over the phone, if you don't mind." Taking cautionary standards was a must and she needed to be discreet.

He let out a bitter sigh before he responded. "Fine. Meet me at Rosy's at nine tonight. And don't keep me waiting, Granger."

She ignored his lame comment and hung up the phone just as Ron came back into the house. As she removed herself from the couch, she thought of making some tea. As she passed by Ron, he grabbed her around her waist and began to invade her lips with his own. Kissing wasn't exactly the word for what he was doing to her. It was more like he was sucking on her face and swapping saliva with her like a man dying of thirst.

She pushed him away and gasped out, trying to catch her breath. "Ronald, what in the world?" she questioned.

Grinning at his wife, Ron continued to trail kisses down her neck. "Sorry darling, I just really missed you. I haven't gotten to be with you in weeks." Unbuckling her jeans, he moved his fingers down into her undergarments and caressed her most personal area.

There was no mistake, she treasured her husband dearly. But with all the stuff going on right now she truly wasn't in the mood. Though she couldn't allow him know that; so like a good wife she regretfully gave him what he wished for.

**Nine hours later**

Hermione sat waiting for Draco inside of Rosy's Diner. In order to pass the time, she read a book while sipping on an iced raspberry tea until the blonde haired wizard entered dressed in muggle clothing. Draco was attractive man, she couldn't lie about that. Many witches and wizards would mess in their pants if they saw him in a muggle establishment. Let alone wearing muggle attire. However, since the war ended, he been a lot more open minded. He even owned two muggle cars.

Taking a seat he wasted no time. "So what was so important that you had to speak to me tonight?" He questioned, getting right to the point.

Running shaking fingers through her hair Hermione explained the state of current affairs. "Harry knows," she breathed out.

Raising a eyebrow, he replied warily. "Could you be more specific about what he knows, Granger?" he urged on.

"He knows about sixth year. He saw us, Malfoy." She whined in a whisper.

Now he understood why she was in near hysterics. He should have been more careful. Of course Potter had been tailing him, the prying little arse. It occurred to him suddenly that the event in question had transpired almost twenty years ago.

"Why is he bringing this up now?" he wondered.

Of course she knew why Harry had brought this up but Malfoy didn't need to know that. Their only problem was that there was more evidence to that evening. It was something she kept hidden, but now her worst fears had been exposed.

"He knows about Joshua." She said in a hushed tone,

Confused, Draco asked. "Who's Joshua?"

With tears forming in her eyes, Hermione choked out her next few words. "Joshua is your son, Draco."

Well they may as well get his cell block ready, he thought after she said that, because he would soon spend life in Azkaban for cold blooded murder.

**A/N Please leave a Review**


	6. Lies

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter I make no profit from this.**

**A/N Sorry about the delay I'm going to start updating on every Thursday that why I can work on my own novel.**

**And a special thanks to my wonderful Beta Skylar Tsukiyo.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Lies_

_By_

_Jessie Dream_

* * *

Throughout the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy discovered just how much his family meant to him. Ever since then, he continued to be a man who took great pride in making sure his family was well protected. He constantly dreamt up new ways of keeping his family safe during those troubled war times, except for his aunt, Bellatrix, who was on the border line of the same and the insane. Deep down Draco knew that she had death coming her way.

Therefore, when he learned that he had a son with Hermione Granger, he wasn't shocked at how angry he became that this news was withheld from him twenty years ago.

"You have to understand that if I hadn't then Voldemort would have found out. He would have done the unthinkable if he knew that the son of a Death Eater had a child with someone like me. I had to give him up. I could only hope that he would go to a good home," she confessed in a soft whisper.

He understood perfectly, but her explanation did little to diffuse his rage. His main concern was finding his kid. "Where is he?"

She looked down at her coffee to avoid his eye and replied in a hushed tone. "I don't know. It was a closed adoption."

With a sudden jolt, he left the table and seethed with anger out of the restaurant, leaving a devastated Hermione behind. Before she had time to reflect on what had just happened, the waitress arrived at her table to check on her.

"Is everything all right ma'ams?" she asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for the weekend to pass by a little quicker.

By Monday morning, Hermione couldn't have been happier to go back to work. There she would be preoccupied enough to overlook her personal problems for a few hours. She got dressed in a light blue v-neck laced cardigan paired with a white tank top and white gaucho slacks, then journeyed into the living room in search for her baby doll flats. She bumped into Ron and approached him with a kiss just as Hugo entered the room dressed for Muggle School. He wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet. She went into mother hen mode and made sure his hair was neat on his head, his teeth were brush and asked if he had eaten breakfast.

"Come on, mum. Stop it," he whined.

Ronald tried and failed to keep a straight face. "He's a Weasley, 'Mione. He won't be keen to have his mum over his shoulder," he said with a certain smugness.

It took all of Hermione's strength not to snort. She was tempted search his school bags for pranks and toys but resisted. Hugo was a Weasley after all. "All right, let's go. We don't want to be late," she sang. Only Hermione would think a child would care to be on time for school.

She tugged on her shoes and went out the door with her family trailing behind. After she got in the van, she made sure Hugo was buckled in safely before she drove off.

They arrived at the Ministry Magic after dropping Hugo off at school. She and Ron headed down to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and from there the couple went their separated ways. Thirty minutes later found her enduring paperwork just as an owl tapped on her office door with a message from Joshua.

Don't forget lunch at The Three Broomsticks.

All right, so not knowing where her son was had been a blatant lie. She had always known where he was. Hermione thought of a reply and scribbled urgently. I didn't forget. I'll see you soon birthday boy.

Hermione could hardly believe that today was been Joshua's twentieth birthday. She could still recall the exact moment when she found out she was pregnant with him.

Flashback November 21, 1996

Inside the Gryffindor common room, students were having a blast. They were either playing exploding snap or planning what they would be doing over their weekend. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and at this point in her school career, it was no wonder Hermione wasn't doing the same. Instead she was working on a Potions assignment that was not due for another three weeks. She had never been one to cling onto social gatherings.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You have been working on that essay for over an hour now," whined Harry, who had been trying to get his friend to go down to the great hall with him for the past fifteen minutes.

"In a moment, Harry. Just let me proof read this and I'm all yours." When she heard no objection from him she went back to work.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Harry were sitting down in the great hall for dinner. As they sat consuming their meal, she started to feel a burning sensation behind her chest for the fourth time in a week.

Harry watched his friend grab her chest with concern. "Are you all right?"

She took a sip of her milk which soothed some of the burn. "Yes, it's nothing, I'm sure," she said as she pushed the plate of spaghetti to the side.

"You haven't been feeling well all week. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey," he suggested seriously.

He had a point. She hadn't felt good lately. The heartburn had been one thing but the exhaustion continued to be another issue. She could actually remember falling asleep during Defense against the Dark Arts. She can also recall the detention she received on account of it.

With a quick glance to Harry she agreed. A few minutes later she was sitting in the hospital wing when the school nurse came in.

"Good evening Miss Granger. What seems to be the problem this evening?" the medi-witch asked.

"I haven't been feeling well. I've had heartburn that comes and goes, and my bladder won't give me five seconds of peace," she explained with an even temper.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and pushed Hermione back on the bed, then she started pressing on her stomach with her wand. "Have there been any other problems dear?"

"My breasts have been a bit more tender than usual. I just assumed they were growing." It was an unlikely theory.

Poppy Pomfrey paused at the sixth year's words and asked with great concern. "When your last menstrual cycle, Miss Granger?"

Hermione began to panic as she thought about her answer. Things were so busy with school work and Harry following Malfoy she never even noticed the mysterious absence of her period. "I didn't get it this month. It normally starts on the beginning of the third week of the month."

"My goodness, Hermione Granger, have you been sexually active?" she inquired with a high pitch and a look of shock on her face.

As she looked at Madame Pomfrey she began to shake and shiver. "Yes... once. It was only once," Hermione stammered out.

The nurse gazed at the young girl with regret. "Miss Granger, it only takes once," she informed the frighten teenager.

Hermione sat completely still as Madame Pomfrey babbled a nonverbal spell, causing Hermione stomach beam purplish blue in color. Madame Pomfrey shuddered in disbelief. "Miss Granger, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're pregnant."

"What?!" Hermione shrieked in panic. She couldn't be pregnant. Didn't that idiotic boy use some kind of protection with her? "No, that's wrong. I can't be pregnant. It just isn't possible." She refused to believe it.

Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder and stated quite clearly. "Miss Granger, I've been nurse for a long time. I know what I'm talking about. You are pregnant. Now let check how far along you are, all right?" She was speaking to her in a calmly manner but she could have been screaming for what Hermione felt like.

Numbness. She felt numb as she laid back on the bed letting Madame Pomfrey finish her job. Following a few additional test, she learned that she was five weeks and pregnant. She asked Madame Pomfrey if there existed some type of spell that would cover up her stomach when she began to show, only to be told of a glamour charm. She further explained that Hermione could never allow anyone to touch her stomach or else the glamour would revert. When she inquired about the baby's father, Hermione started to panic yet again. How the hell was she going to explain this to him? His whole family despised muggle-borns. She seriously doubted they would care too much about the halfblood growing in her stomach. She had to formulate a plan and quickly.

In the end, her plan involved keeping her damn mouth shut. No one knew, not even her parents found out. She ended up giving birth at the school after going into labor two days after Headmasters Dumbledore's funeral. She had been the only one down in the common room lost in thought when she felt the worst pain she'd ever felt in her entire life. Hermione urgently sent a Patronus to Madame Pomfrey who ushered her out of the common room discreetly, the two then made their way down to the room of requirement where Hermione secretly gave birth to a six pound baby boy. By sundown Hermione said goodbye, understanding that if her son was ever discovered then he would be used against her. Her only option was to let him go.

Present day

Hermione found herself walking outside of The Three Broomsticks, holding at small box in her hand when Joshua spotted her. He hop out of his seat and gave her a hug.

"Aunt Hermione, did you bring me a gift?" He asked, smiling like he had just hit the lottery.

Laughing at his childlike behavior, she handed him the small wrapped lilac box. For the two of them this little exchange was something they did for his birthday every year. It was a sort of tradition between the two.

"Mum and dad will be here in due time. They went over into some book warehouse in Diagon Alley."

As they made their way into the pub, Hermione noticed two females walking toward them. There was an older women with cocoa colored skin short dark wavy locks and piercing brown eyes, and to her left was a younger version of her except her skin was a lighter brown, not to mention she had cinnamon colored eyes with mess of dark brown tresses that she once heard a girl call corkscrew curls, and an obviously pregnant belly.

Placing a hand on her back, Joshua introduced Hermione to the twosome. "Aunt 'Mione I want you to meet my best friend Hannah Pearce," He said pointing to the expecting girl. "And this is her mother Bethany."Ladies this is Hermione Granger."

Before Hermione could speak, Bethany beat her to the punch. "Your name is so familiar. I've heard it before," she started, gazing at her in bewilderment. "By any chance, do you know a Harry Potter?"

**A/N Please leave a Review guys because I know you're reading I really need your honest opinions so I can become a better writer.**


End file.
